A Remix of Death
by rortik
Summary: What if, in and in the events leading up to the last two episodes, Light showed the same level of brilliance he had throughout the rest of the story? Follow a rewrite of the last two Anime episodes told from the POV of four different characters that shows what might have happened with a darker ending... Alternate Ending, told from POV of Light, Misa, Near, and one of Light's men.


AN: This story takes place immediately following Near revealing his plan to catch Kira at the abandoned warehouse in the second to last episode of the Anime. The only difference (that you need to know right now :D) between the Anime and this is that Light did not kill Kiyomi Takada, he had given Teru Mikami instructions to go to the bank and do it (essentially exactly what he did in the Anime without orders).

I wrote this because Light is way too smart to fall for the trap he did and I feel the ending did not do him justice. In this alternate ending, Light is a bit more clever.

Teru Mikami's POV:

It was time. I would do as "God" had requested. He did not share the full extent of his plan with me, but I had worked out the basics. I was to peek in to the warehouse and quickly use my Shinigami eyes to memorize the names of everyone within. For reasons unknown to me, I was to use my Death Note to write down the names of everyone in the room… except for the name "Shuichi Aizawa."

At first I could not believe it. Was "God" suicidal? Did he wish to die? Why was I saving this man, this "Shuichi Aizawa?" For I knew that this was not "God," as my instructions had warned me that this would not be! I could only assume this was so that I would not be confused and would not write down a name I was not supposed to. "God" had nothing to fear though. I would not have broken His word. He does not make mistakes.

But then I realized: This Note must be a fake. As I pull it out of my pocket I recall one of the few conversations I had with the Shinigami Ryuk before he left, the last question I had asked him.

oOo

"Wait! I have one last question!"

"What is it, human?"

"What if… what if the Notebook runs out of pages?"

"Haha! Imagine that! The Death Note cannot 'run out' of pages!"

"I-it can't? How…"

"Silence human! Farewell! If you ever mark all the pages the Note will simply create more!"

oOo

So that must be it. The Note must be a fake, and I could check by… making it run out of pages.

I check my watch. Five minutes to go. Plenty of time to test the theory. I count the pages remaining in the "Death Note." There are thirteen. Quickly I take out my pen and make a small mark on the corner of the thirteen pages, one by one.

"Aha!" I cry out as I reach what is, inexplicably, the thirteenth page. "I knew it!The Note can't tell how much of the page I used, so it simply creates more when all the current pages are marked on! Just as the Shinigami told me!" I cheer inwardly, as I now know that this Note is a fake.

For a second, worry clouts my eyes. Does "God" know this? "But he must," I tell myself. For he ordered me to…

Oh no!

It's time!

Time to go!

Quickly I pull the door open a crack and see several faces staring at me. I see their names floating… and their lifespans… And now, finally, I know who "God" is. It is a young man whose lifespan I cannot, of course, see. His name is Light Yagami. How fitting I think. The name of "Light" to be the one to bring light to this world at last, to cleanse the darkness.

But then I remember my task. I quickly memorize the names, snap a picture of all of them unnoticed, withdraw, and begin writing. To keep in character (and out of habit) I mutter "Delete!" as I write each name down. As "God" instructed, I write down his name and leave "Shuichi Aizawa" off the list.

Then, as instructed, I take a picture of the names with the extra cell phone I had brought with me, send it, along with a picture of their faces to a secret email given to me by "God," then erase all memory of the message and throw the phone into a nearby haystack after smashing it on a rock.

I peek back in again. "God" speaks to me! He tells me that we will not harm him. Immediately I jump in the room. "But wait," I think… What will happen when they don't die?

oOo

Light Yagami's POV

It was over. My plan had worked. I fully expect Teru to die in the effort, but that is okay. The way he knows exactly what to do and exactly how to do it makes him a dangerous enemy himself. No matter that he is loyal. He must die. Everyone here must die!

"Hah-"

But no. I can't laugh. Not yet. Already Shuichi is looking at me. I think he might have heard.

And then Teru opened the door. I call out to him, "We won't hurt you. Come on in!" He obliges.

35.

"So, how long do we have to wait?" asked one of Near's men. I do not know his name. It is irrelevant for now.

36.

I mustn't even know their faces. It's so easy.

37.

If luck is not on my side I the names may have to be written three or four times, but that is no matter. Matsuda next to me is counting down… He is definitely scared that he will die. He annoys me. I think I will enjoy killing him.

38.

Nothing to do now but wait.

39.

I can't wait to see Near's reaction.

40.

I can see Matsuda is relieved. He's trying not to show it, but he is.

41.

42.

43.

44.

oOo

Near's POV

I've done it. Together with L and Mello, I, Near, have captured Kira!

I motion to my men to grab X-Kira. They do so lightning fast. I walk over and take the fake Notebook from his grasp. I pull it open to the last page, fully expecting—no, KNOWING—that I will see the name of everyone here but Light Yagami.

*Gasp*

No.

It can't be.

I stare in shock at the page, for the third name, hastily written, is clear as day: Light Yagami.

Did he trick me? How? Could he possibly know we found X-Kira's real notebook hidden in the bank? How is this possible? Or… maybe it isn't. Maybe… Light isn't Kira.

"Well? What names are there?"

It's Taro Matsui (as I know him), one of "L's" men.

I closely watch Light as I reveal the notebook. Even now, I am not sure. "The name that is missing," I say, "is Shuichi Aizawa."

oOo

Shuichi Aizawa's POV:

What? How? Kira tricked us! How am I possibly going to convince them…

No.

This can't be happening.

"T-that's… impossible," I get out, before stumbling forward.

"Well Near, you said it yourself a moment ago. Whoever's name is not written in that book is, without a doubt, Kira. I think this finally proves my innocence?"

It's Light. Light IS Kira. I knew it.

"Light, quit the act. We know it's you," I stammer.

"Me? Look at you! You've been deceiving us this entire time! How dare you accuse me! If I'm right, you were the first one to begin suspecting me after L," Light, no, Kira, states in a rather matter of fact tone.

That treacherous little bastard. He left his own father to die. He… He…

oOo

Near's POV:

I don't know what to do now. The chances of Kira being in this room are 100%. The chances of Light Yagami being Kira, however, are now only 40%. The chance of Shuichi Aizawa being Kira is 50%, and the chance that a third person from the Japanese task force somehow staged this and is Kira himself… is the remaining 10%. I have to make a guess…

If I back Shuichi's words there is sure to be a fight. A bloody gun battle that will most likely leave the majority of us dead. However Light has not shown the slightest interest in looking at the book. Normally this would make me suspect him even more—feigned indifference is one of the key giveaways—but he NEEDS the names to kill us, if indeed he is Kira. I can say with absolute certainty that Light has not read the names of those of us in the Notebook.

This means I can safely turn on Shuchi and accuse him of being Kira. As long as I am certain Light does not see the Notebook and Shuchi does not have access to freedom, there is no chance of us dying.

A sudden groan from the corner gets my attention. I'd forgotten about Teru. I turn and order my men, "Bind both Teru and Shuchi. They are under arrest for being caught in the act of dreadful homicide. They are X-Kira and L-Kira." I slip the Death Note into my pocket and turn around yet again, only to be stopped by the voice of Light Yagami.

"Near, I think I am correct in saying you were the only one close enough to read the Death Note. Can we have confirmation that Shuchi is the one whose name is missing? And anyway, why did we not die? How did you do that to the Death Note?"

Maybe he is Kira… But no. It's a reasonable request. If he is not Kira he has to make sure I am not, either. I quickly come up with a reasonable solution.

"Firstly, the Death Note was a fake. We traced X-Kira to a bank when he made an out of routine visit and were able to steal the real Notebook and replace it with this one. Secondly, here is what I propose we do about your suspicions of me being Kira. I will carry this fake Death Note with me, and I will consent to having my arms tied behind me so that there is no chance of me escaping.

We will then put the two Kiras in the back of the car, and leave them guarded. Two members of your group and two of mine will escort me to find a random civilian in the nearest town. We will ask that civilian if Shuchi's name is on the page, and if he agrees it is not, we will burn the page without anyone getting a look at it. If his name does appear, after checking with another civilian, you can assume I am Kira and handle the situation accordingly," I finish my spiel and sigh with relief. If Light is Kira he will have to insist on a different solution.

"But that does not prove you are not Kira. It only proves that you did not lie to us here. However, it is a good way to confirm what is written and dispose of it without any of us finding out what is on it. I will agree, provided you then allow us to take you back to our headquarters, in custody, while we determine a more solid way of proving you are not Kira," says Light thoughtfully.

I sigh in relief. Light is not Kira. We have caught the real Kira. I know I can easily prove my innocence in time once we gather the real Notebooks together. We can have several death row inmates escorted to headquarters and have multiple take possession of one of the Death Notes, make the Shinigami eye deal, and then tell us if I have a visible life span. Come to think of it, this will prove once and for all if any of us are somehow Kira (for now that I think of it, it is still possible for Light to be Kira and have just accepted defeat today) we will be exposed after multiple death row inmates report the same on the visibility of our lifespans.

I repeat this idea and everyone agrees it is a good one. They tie my hands behind my back and we proceed to leave the building.

oOo

Light's POV

Haha… that email's delay will run out in six hours… There's not nearly enough time to even contact authorities….

oOo

Misa's POV

*The next day, 9:00 AM*

I yawn as I leave the awesome hotel Near put me up in. It was so nice of him! I wonder what business Light had with him?

I grab my phone as I leave and check my email. Junk… junk… hmm… What's this?

OMG AN EMAIL FROM LIGHT! I WONDER WHAT HE'S UP TO!

I love Light. He's adorable.

"Dear Misa,

When you receive this email, I will not be able to talk to you. READ THIS ENTIRE EMAIL BEFORE DOING ANYTHING. Do as I tell you and we can be forever together, I promise. You need to go back to our apartment and look under the potted plant in the living room. There will be a piece of paper there. That paper is extraordinarily important, and losing it would mean my death, so you must be careful with it. Once you have the paper, go onto your laptop and sign into the email account ******** *******.com. The website, obviously, is *******.com, and the password is ***************. There you will find a single email from a man named Teru Mikami.

This email will have a picture of me, the Task Force, and some men you do not know in it. The other picture will be a list of names. Write the names of the Japanese Task Force on the page imagining their faces as you do so (Even Shuichi Aziawa's name, even though he's not on the list), BUT DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES WRITE MY NAME ON THE PAGE, UNLESS YOU WISH FOR US TO NEVER SEE EACHOTHER AGAIN. Then, look at the picture and imagine the faces of the men you do not know one at a time. While thinking of their faces, write down all of the names you do not know on the list. Do this for EVERY face you do not know, meaning you will have those names written multiple times. Finally, write down the name Teru Mikami, while thinking of the face of the man in the picture attached to this email. Again, DO NOT WRITE MY NAME. Once you have done this, wait a few minutes, and I will call you. Please do this as soon as you get home.

Love,

Light"

I wonder what this could mean… Oh well, it doesn't matter, maybe if I do this WE CAN FINALLY BE TOGETHER OMG!

I rush home, find the paper exactly where my darling Light said it would be, then open the email from the "Teru Mikami" man. Everything is exactly as Light planned it, and his instructions are clear. After thinking happily for a moment about me and Light finally being together, I put the tip of my pen to Light's special paper and begin writing.

oOo

Near's POV

It's about 9:30 the next morning, and we're debating the best way to get the Japanese police to use death row inmates to prove all of our innocence. We have both Kiras locked up and tied down, and the notebooks are re-locked in a safe. To be safe, we have all agreed to remove all paper and writing utensils from the room, and have agreed anyone seen with either will immediately be treated as a potential Kira.

We are all tired, we slept in shifts with three awake at all time (so as to have two to defend incase the third watchman was Kira) and now it is time to finish this case.

I am just thinking about Light, his cocky attitude and how I won't be surprised if he is Kira after all, when I hear a gasp.

I whirl around just in time to see Kanzo Mogi, one of the Japanese Task Force, collapse to the ground.

I hear a shout from one of my men, "It's Kira!" as Matsuda too collapses.

Now all the Japanese have collapsed except for Light. My heart is pounding. I hear a shout as one of my men falls.

My men's deaths seem to be a bit more spaced out, but there is only me, Light, one of the prisoners from what I can hear, and the last FBI agent. With a groan, he, too, collapses.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, just as I start to feel strange. Light Yagami pushes me up against the wall, and grins, "I've won. It's over. It's just me and you Near, and in a minute you'll be dead too!"

Light cackles as I feel a searing pain in my chest. I collapse, and the last thing I hear is the maniacal laughter of Kira and in my head the cries of the world that will no doubt soon be run by a madman.


End file.
